


"How Long This Time"?

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a ATC of Kiowa, and what takes place , when Matt returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How Long This Time"?

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I’m through!

“How Long This Time”  
Complete  
This is an ATC of Kiowa, and what transpired , after Matt once again had to Leave ,but this time , he leaves Kitty’s Birthday party!

“Kitty, I, ummmm, I gotta” …….“I know I know ..How Long this time?” , Oh 3 maybe 4 days…

 

It was a familiar conversation, one they had, had many times before, ..but this time ….  
This time ,he was walking out of a party, ..not just any party…Her party!…Her Birthday Party!

As she watched him walk out the door, she took a deep breath, look around at her friends.. Pick up her glass  
Chin held high…”Well, we were having a party here weren’t we?” But truth be told… .Kitty had a large knot in her stomach… 

Sam ,Doc Festus’ and the Girl at the Long Branch went to a lot of trouble to put together this celebration…   
So they all enjoyed themselves…Kitty tried not to think about Matt leaving…But….

After everyone had left, saying their Goodbyes and Goodnights… Kitty turned to Sam,… Sam, Thank You  
Thank You for all of this tonight…I know you ’all went to an awful lot of trouble… Awe, ..Miss Kitty..  
It was no trouble.. besides it’s your Birthday! And you go to so much to make everyone else's birthday special…, well , we felt you deserved the same.. Cupping her hand on his cheek…I appreciate that ..very much… Look Sam, Leave this for morning… go on get some rest…it will still be here …(laughing)  
If your sure Miss Kitty? I’m sure Sam, go on… Good Night! Yes Ma’am, Oh and Miss Kitty..?  
Yes ?… Good Night …And Happy Birthday! Thank You Sam!

Once alone in her room, she curled up in her large tapestry chair by the window… staring out…thinking to herself…. Matt Dillon,…how could you ?… Today of all days? Was this so important that you had to leave now? You didn’t even tell me where you were going.? Once again,.. It your Badge! ..your Job!  
And once again… .it’s I’m sorry Kitty…..the more she thought about it ..the sadder she became…  
Why, Cowboy? , Why tonight? ..Why on My Birthday? 

 

The next day ..she got up ,got dressed.. ,tried to go about her day as if nothing had happened….  
She did this for the following two days. Even when Doc came By… Kitty honey.. You seem distracted?  
No Doc I’m fine. Kitty I know you were upset that Matt left the other night… putting a hand up….  
Quickly she said,..Doc… This is not the first time Matt has left me high and dry.. in a social situation..  
Why should the other night be any different? Now if you’ll excuse me I really have a lot of paper work to do ..Orders and all…and she headed for her office. Doc just sat and looked surprised.

Later that afternoon, there was a full bar…Kitty could hear all the conversation, from her office…  
As she was entering the bar floor, from the doorway…Four men and Burke.. were in a conversation  
And Burke speaking very loudly, said… Can you believe it. .Ed Vale, Let everyone believe that , Kiowa Indians kidnapped his Daughter Melissa, Mrs. Vale even had The Marshal, go out after her..? Then one of the Men added, yeah, and to think that he never told anyone that he was Kiowa!, and that he and Martha didn’t adopt Melissa, she was his daughter by a squaw woman. He Lied to Martha too! Who of thought it?  
Then another one of the Men said , Martha knew all along, she just never told Ed. Burke shook his head..  
Nah, wait then why did she have The Marshal, go after them? If it wasn’t her Kid? Dunno. someone answered. Just then Sam spotted Kitty at the doorway, then, tried to shut Burke and the others up…  
Burke don’t you think maybe you should just stop talking about this?…. Why Sam? Burke asked.  
Vale lied to a lot of folks. Then, Kitty.., yelled out.., Burke, you talk to much! And no matter what happened out there ,… it is none of your business! Any of you. She and Sam just looked at one another.

Sam poured her a drink, handing it to her , said .. Miss Kitty I’m sorry ..you know how Burke can be?  
Yeah, Sam .. I sure do. Miss Kitty? Yeah Sam? Do you think any of what he said is true? Oh Sam,  
I don’t know. But I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough. Sam, I’ll be upstairs ..if you need me..

For the next several hours. .it was the buzz of the town ..all the gossip.. 

When Matt returned, after making out a report.., he headed for the Long Branch,… running into Doc along the way… Hi Doc…Going my way?, not if your headed for the Long branch…furrowing his brow..  
Why’s that? Matt asked with hesitation. Well, Marshal ..Need I remind you ..you left here a few nights ago  
In the middle ..nope, ..let me change that ..the beginning, of A certain Redheads Birthday Party..  
Does that ring a Bell for you? Look Doc,,…. Martha Vale Came and needed me to help find Melissa  
She was taken by Kiowa. Oh, Matt.., I know what happened. As does the whole town. You do , do ya?  
So, if you get my meaning,… Kitty Does Too! Now Matt stood rolling his eyes… Doc ?..huh? How Mad is she? Well, Matt I don’t really know? You know Kitty… blowing out a puff of breath…Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of? Patting him on the back, Good Luck Son…Doc said as he walked the other way.

Walking up onto the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch ,..and looking over the batwing doors..  
Not seeing Kitty anywhere, then he entered…. Sam?… Oh, Welcome back Marshal, Thanks Sam.  
Sam just shifted his head towards the upstairs… taking another deep breath, he headed for the staircase.. Taking two at a time.. When he got to Kitty Door, he stiffened his back ..then knocked… Kitty?  
It’s me Matt…. Can I come in? at first he didn’t hear anything.., then, softly but, sternly,.. It’s open!

As he entered, holding his Stetson ,tossing it around in his hands… he waited.., she had her back to him.  
Something to drink? She asked still in a stern voice. Yeah, sounds good. Slowly she poured them a whiskey.. As he sat on the settee.. As she handed him the glass,…he made sure to grab her hand…  
Kit, look I know your upset with me.., but, please sit down here and talk to me please? He was making sure not to let go of her hand. I’m Not., she began,. Pulling her to sit next to him, Kit, Honey…Please?  
Exhaling , she sat,.. looking at him ,..with a stiff jaw. Honey you ,know I didn’t want to go….  
Do I? come on, I didn’t want to leave.., but I had too .. Kit it’s my… quickly both hands flew up…  
Matt Dillon don’t you dare finish that statement ! I have heard that statement from you … UGH!

Just tell me …is it true? .. Now looking shocked , Is what true Kit? Is it true.. That Melissa wasn’t really kidnapped by Kiowa? Well, Yes and No… Matt it’s a simple answer. Yes or No? Well, Yes Kiowa took her, but it wasn’t really a kidnapping.. So then it’s true that Ed vale is Kiowa? Kit, how do you know this? Matt Everyone in town knows this ..and apparently more. Look , here is what I know….

Ed vale is the son of a Kiowa Squaw and a White man… but he left the reservation, then later found out he had a baby girl, and brought her home ..to raise. He told Martha he found her. Turns out Martha knew all along Melissa was Ed’s. .but didn’t tell him. Ok, so why did they take her , do they want her back? Kitty asked. No, Not at all… Her squaw Mother ..was dying, and wanted to see her one last time …  
But, Matt.. Didn’t Ed know ,when he thought it was Kiowa that there may be a good reason for them taking her? Probably Kit.? But, he didn’t tell me ,.. Or anyone for that matter. So Melissa was never in any real  
Danger? No, no real danger. So, You didn’t need to go with Ed , to get her! Well, Kit Honey..  
I didn’t know that ..then, When Martha came here that night she was really upset ..and well pleaded with me. Look Honey.., I know you are disappointed .. And I am Sorry…I really am Sorry…  
I know how much you wanted to spend your Birthday with me.. The stiffness was leaving her body, and she was biting her bottom lip. I Promise ..I will make it up to you. OH? And just how are you going to make it up to me Cowboy? Well, I’ll think of something… but for now, I haven’t seen or held my Favorite Girl ..in almost a week.. ..with a slight smirk, she looked at him…Oh Is That a Fact Cowboy?  
Oh, Ma’am That is definitely a Fact! And what do you plan on doing about that Marshal? Now he had worked his way to , slipping his hands around her waist. Burying his face in the nape of her neck….  
Ummmmm, Damn I’ve missed you!…giggling, Oh? He was planting Kisses along her Neck, Chin, Shoulder… OH, ! What Cowboy,… Nope this won’t do…! What? Won’t do? Come’ere he stood her up  
Rocking her in his arms…slowly inching his way towards the Big Brass Bed…. Now, Miss Kitty..  
It seems to me.., you have on way to many garments… again giggling…. Well, cowboy, I can fix that..  
Loosening up the buttons and snaps… he began helping…standing behind her… slowly Kissing her bare back…Ummm Beautiful! How did I get to be so Lucky? That’s easy Cowboy ,..Because I Love You!  
Now they were both relieved of their clothing… Does this mean you have forgiving me? She Kissed him passionately…. Wow!, was that a Yes? Come’ere Cowboy …I think I need to say it a bit louder….  
Pushing him back onto the bed,.. Straddling him…kissing all over his body from head to toe…  
Letting him enjoy the sensation of her touch and kisses….Quickly he flipped her over underneath him..  
Uh huh…, Tonight Sweetheart,… this is all for you! Matt began igniting every passionate sensation   
Within Kitty he had learned over their years together… taking her over the top over and over again ..through out the night….Two became one in no time at all. Then, Once Spent ..Lying entwined in one another’s arms Matt, slipped his hand over to his pocket, then quietly, brushed the Copper Tresses,  
Back from her face,… opening his hand in front of her… “Happy Birthday Honey”   
Surprised she looked up,… took the small box wrapped in a Pink Bow,… Cowboy what is it?  
Well, Open it! Inside the Box was a Gold Heart Locket, when she opened it there was a picture of them inside. ..then Matt said, “Honey turn it over”…when she did ..the inscription said: “Forever in My Heart”  
Oh Cowboy This is …tears began streaming down her face.., Beautiful! Honey No matter where I am?  
If we’re together or apart ..You will always Be…”Forever in My Heart” The two remained entwined..

The following morning,.. while having Coffee, Doc Look at Matt when Kitty was busy ..so I see you survived? Doc,.. We’re Fine. I explained everything to Kitty ..Doc We’re Ok! Smiling ..Doc nodded.  
Good, ..don’t like seeing that young lady upset… Hey what about me..Doc just snickered. Oh ..ahhhh!  
Just then .., Sam Came to the table, sorry to interrupted… Mrs. vale would like to see you…?  
Kitty Looked at Matt… shaking her head… No, Go on…see what she needs…. But, just then, Martha Vale  
Said No, Marshal.., It’s Miss Russell I want to see? Please Ma’am? Surprised, Kitty got up and invited her to go into the office….

Miss Russell, I won’t keep you long.., I just wanted to apologize, I realize that when I came here a few nights ago, to see Marshal Dillon… You were having a private celebration, I’ve since found out that I took him away from that.. And it wasn’t necessary … I spoiled your Birthday ..And I’m Sorry for that.  
Ed and I should have never involved the Marshal in this issue. Again I’m deeply sorry. She dropped her head. Look Mrs. Vale… No apology necessary. You were worried about your daughter Melissa.  
And all that is important is that she is home safe. Kitty smiled at her and walked her back to the bar…  
I don’t want you to think about it any further ..you hear? Thank You Ma’am.   
Oh, And Miss Russell… “Happy Birthday” I hope you had a special day in spite , of the distraction?  
Thank You Mrs. Vale. After she left, Matt and Doc were curious,…Kitty looked at the two ..What?  
Oh Alright she just wanted to apologize for interrupting my party. Doc looked at Matt, you are a Lucky man! Doc looked over at Kitty… what’s this .. He reached for the chain around her neck…Oh…That..  
That’s My Birthday Present! Just as Doc flipped it over, he swiped his mustache, tugged his ear..  
Then Smiled at the Two ..he Consider to be Like his very own “Yes You Are Young Lady ..Yes You Are!”

And as he looked ,at the two of them, they didn’t realize he noticed Matt had placed his hand a top Kitty’s.

 

FINI


End file.
